Christmas Perfection With You
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: It's nearly Christmas time and Drake wants to spend it with Flynn, so who is he to refuse his love that simple wish? (Warnings Inside: Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love); Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher) (-Now Complete-)
1. Christmas Perfection With You

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Christmas Perfection With You~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Christmas Perfection With You

 **Words:** 843 (843)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff, barely there hurt/comfort feels

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** It's nearly Christmas time and Drake wants to spend it with Flynn, so who is he to refuse his love that simple wish?

-0-

"You want to... what?" Flynn asked in bewilderment, staring at his puppy-eyed lover incredulously. Nathan frowned at him, a little taken back from the reaction to his request. It wasn't even an odd one, at least, he didn't think it was.

"Uhm, decorate for... for Christmas...?" he repeated the request, this time a little less sure of himself, shuffling on his feet. He suddenly ducked his head and let out a little nervous laugh, "No, never mind, you're right, it was a stupid request-"

At this, Flynn snapped from his stupor and he frowned just a little as he caught Nathan's arm, refusing to let the treasure hunter run without giving him a chance to explain or at least ask why. "Now hold on a second sweetheart," he sighed, using the pet name as a chance to get Nathan to stop for once. Drake stopped the second that Flynn had caught his arm, frowning in slight worry and apprehension, though he refused to meet his lover's gaze. "I never said it was a stupid request," he started and Drake opened his mouth to protest but the thief cut him off before he had a chance, continuing in a low, soft voice, "I was only a little startled, that's all. You never ask me for something like this, which is why it threw me off a little. So, can I ask why now, mate?"

Drake sighed and finally met Flynn' eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's just... we never really get to really celebrate _Christmas_ and with this being our uh, first year back together after... after…" he choked on is words with this, cringing and closing off again, much to the slight frustration and worry of Flynn, who sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Alright love, I understand," he said and smiled reassuringly when Nathan glanced up at him. "Tell you what, we can celebrate Christmas, but you _have_ to promise me that there will be no ridiculous-"

Nathan cut him off with a kiss, bright eyed and grinning wide at the idea of finally getting a real Christmas with his lover. "I promise, Harry! You won't regret it!"

Flynn chuckled and shook his head, watching as Drake turned and ran off to only God knows where, smiling wryly, "Oh I'm sure I will, mate."

-0-

They didn't have any jobs to speak of, not since two weeks ago when they both managed to steal a priceless artifact of some sort that some rich, insane museum owner wanted for a priceless exhibit. It had involved very cold weather, lots of snow and ice, exploding cars, and of course gun fights with bad guys who also wanted said artifact for some unexplainable reason. Nathan's always just left it at the fact that maybe the universe is always testing him, or it's trying to get rid of him, in which it has yet to succeed.

The closest he's ever got to dying was in Shambhala, and that was a day he _never_ wanted to think about, ever again.

So, no jobs meant nothing to distract them with, and that meant Nathan was finally able to go all out with Christmas like he's always wanted to do as a kid, and even throughout the years of his career. It was only going to be so much better because Flynn was with him.

And of course the first order of things was to go out and buy things; decorations, a tree, and presents being among those to buy.

The only problem: he had limited money, but Drake was nothing if not stubborn and he always found a way to get what he wanted.

-0-

Flynn might've been a little worried, admittedly, at first, but who wouldn't be when they give their lover full permission to do what they wish for Christmas? His only reassurance was that Drake promised not to do anything too eccentric or ridiculously _American_. Because Flynn was a true Brit at heart and he enjoyed small Christmas', if he managed to celebrate them at all, with little decoration around his place, a seat next to the fireplace, and a cup of hot tea or eggnog in his hands, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.

He was pleasantly surprised when he came home, to their shared apartment, one that thankfully didn't have a fireplace, to find decorations- tinsel, garland, lights, and stray ornaments- placed carefully around the place that gave it a small Christmas-y feel to it. It wasn't anything eccentric and Flynn was glad for that.

Smiling, Flynn closed the door, his smile widening when he came into their bedroom to see Drake curled up on the bed, asleep. He paused for only a second, when he saw the candles, simple and small, but many, placed around the room and his gaze lifted up to the beautiful white dusted wreath hanging above their bed.

It was, suffice to say, perfect, and for once, Flynn was looking forward to spending the holidays with someone other than himself and his tea.


	2. In the Light of the Christmas Tree

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~In the Light of the Christmas Tree~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** In the Light of the Christmas Tree

 **Words:** 939 (1,782)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff, barely there hurt/comfort feels

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** Nathan, Chloe, and Elena pick out a Christmas tree and somehow manage to convince Sully to let them set it up at his place.

-0-

"Alright slow down kid," Sully shook his head, motioning with his hands for Nathan, Chloe, and Elena to settle down. "You want me to do what?" he added in a slightly incredulous voice and Nathan and Chloe shared a little smirk as Elena bounced up and down, excited as she was. Flynn only managed a light chuckle when he saw Sully's slightly worried expression, knowing that the old man was thinking how he was going to regret ever asking.

"Chloe, Elena, and I are going out shopping for a tree-"

"With what _money_ …?" Sully asked but Drake ignored him and continued as if he hadn't even spoken at all.

"-and well, mine and Flynn's apartment is too small for one and Elena's parents already have a tree and then Chloe-"

"Allow me," Chloe interrupted with a smirk and Drake grinned, nodding his head as he motioned for her to go, and she did so, gladly, crossing her arms as she spoke, smirking now at Sully, with a no nonsense tone, "frankly, I couldn't care less for the holiday you American's love so dearly, I'm only indulging in it because my dove happens to adore Christmas. But I draw the line at putting a real tree in my house." she said and Sully scrunched his nose up, clearly not liking where this was heading. "That's where you come in. See, your house is big enough to hold a real Christmas tree-"

That's where Sully decided it was a good idea to interrupt her, looking very displeased, "So just buy a fake tree and set it up there. They're cheaper and less messy." he huffed out and almost immediately, Elena and Nathan looked appalled that he had even suggested it. "What?" he grimaced and even Flynn frowned, knowing how serious his lover was about Christmas.

"Are you kidding me, Sully?" Drake scowled then, stepping forward, arms flailing out. "You can't buy a _fake_ Christmas tree for Christmas! Do you have any idea what the hell you're even suggesting!?" he snapped, looking both, oddly, hurt and angered, much to the old man's chagrin.

"It's just a stupid tree, Nate-"

"It's not _stupid_ and it's not _just_ a tree," Nathan snorted, rolling his eyes. "We're using your place for this and we're going to get a _real_ fucking tree and that's that."

Grimacing, Flynn watched, with everyone else, as Nathan stalked away, before turning to a wide eyed Sullivan. "Even _I_ know this isn't up for debate any longer, mate," he snickered, finally following after his lover to try and hopefully calm him down before Nathan had to go with the girls to pick out said tree.

-0-

As it turns out, picking the tree wasn't the hard part, not by a long shot. It took an hour, but eventually the decision of what their perfect Christmas tree is was probably the simplest thing they could've done. The hard part was probably sneaking the tree into Sully's house, even after Nathan had said that they were using Sullivan's house whether he liked it or not, and setting it up.

It took probably around a half an hour before the three had managed to get it just right, standing the tree in the middle of Victor's living room.

"Do we have any decorations?" Elena asked and Chloe nodded, watching as a grinning Nathan went out into the hallway and dragged out a few plastic bags full of beads, ornaments, tinsel, and lights. "Perfect!" Elena clapped her hands together and grabbed a set of lights.

"We're gonna set up the lights first, then the beads, then the tinsel and finally the ornaments." Nathan directed, sorting everything out. "Hey wait, _shit_ … where's the tree topper?"

"Tree topper?" Chloe scrunched her nose up, sighing. "What did you get? A bloody angel?"

"Not a chance," Nathan snorted and then made a small noise in triumph, grabbing the bright ass tree star out from under a pile of tinsel. "Here we are! Okay, this is gonna go on last, so I'm gonna set it somewhere we won't forget about it."

Elena nodded as she hummed, stringing the lights on the tree and Chloe only rolled her eyes before finally helping out.

Putting everything on the tree took a little over hour, with all their goofing off that they did and when they were finally done with the other decorations, Nathan made ready to put the tree topper on, using a stool to reach the top.

When he was done, he stood back and grinned wide, proud at what he and the girls did. "This is, admittedly, the best tree I've ever helped decorate." he said, pleased and only laughed at Chloe's smug look and Elena's own elated one.

-0-

"Alright… I admit it isn't so bad, having a tree in here," Sully sighed, rubbing a hand over his head before relaxing against the couch, enjoying the quiet atmosphere as everyone relaxed around the tree, in the dark, watching the calming lights of the tree as they glowed.

"You did a pretty good job, love," Flynn praised, nuzzling his lover and Drake grinned, cuddling against the older man.

"Yeah, _we_ did, didn't we?" he hummed, turning his grin to his best friends, before letting it fall to a soft smile, seeing Elena sleeping in Chloe's arms, the Aussie watching the tree and her lover with a sort of wondrous awe. "This Christmas is going to be the best…" he added in a whisper, so only he and Flynn heard, but Flynn only smiled and hugged Drake tighter, sharing a look with Sullivan.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "it might just be…"


	3. Under the Mistletoe

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Under the Mistletoe~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Under the Mistletoe

 **Words:** 2,797 (4,579)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff, hurt/comfort feels

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** Chloe and Flynn take full advantage of the holiday and even fuller advantage of the fun little plant called Mistletoe.

-0-

"Mistletoe, eh?" Flynn smirked, leaning against the doorway of Chloe's bedroom, watching as the Aussie hung some sprigs of Mistletoe in a few places.

"Of course," Chloe grinned, looking back at the Brit. "If there is at least one good thing about this bloody American holiday, it's Mistletoe. After all, what's not to love about a plant that gives you a million possible excuses to kiss your beloved?"

Flynn snorted at that and shook his head, "I don't need a plant to tell me when to kiss Nathan or not," he hummed and she rolled her eyes at him, though a slight smirk played at her lips. "What about the bed?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'd rather not. The bed is specifically a freezone for Elena and I," she answered and Flynn made a small noise of understanding, smiling as he watched her hang the last bit of mistletoe over his friend's desk, where one of Elena's many journals and cameras sat. "Are you going to hang any Mistletoe in your apartment?"

Making a small face at her question, Flynn shook his head, "Not sure there'd be any point to it, aside from a few sprigs in the living room or something." he answered her and she hummed in thought before smiling as she handed him her last sprig of Mistletoe.

When he sent her a look of confusion, she only smirked again and pat his cheek, "Don't let me have all the fun, mate," before pushing past him and back out into the main area of her home.

Chuckling lightly, he tucked the Mistletoe into his jacket pocket, shaking his head in exasperated amusement, before finally following after her, bidding her a good evening before he headed back home.

-0-

"I'm home, love," Flynn smiled as he walked through the door, chuckling when he saw Nathan lounging on the couch, sketchbook in his hands. He was rather glad that Nathan had gotten back into his little hobby, pleased that his love gets to do something that he loves that doesn't involve a good hunt for treasure and possibly getting their arses shot, run over, and/or blown up.

"Hmm," Drake hummed a small greeting, pencil tip scratching at the paper in front of him, blue-grey eyes focused entirely on his drawing, which looked suspiciously like the cat that lives down the street that Flynn knows his lover takes care of every now and then when the older man isn't home. Rolling his eyes, Flynn discarded his jacket before walking over to his lover, settling beside him on what little space he had presented to him, leaning down and kissing Drake's forehead, pleased when his lover made a happy sound, his pencil no longer on the paper. "Back from Chloe's already?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised and Flynn smirked, brushing a hand through Nathan's hair.

"Sweetheart, it's passed six o'clock." he offered instead and Drake quickly averted his gaze to his sketchbook, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I-I knew that…" he said before clearing his throat and he continued as if nothing had happened. "So uh, what… what'd she want anyway?"

"Nothing too important, if I'm honest, mate," Flynn hummed and took advantage of the situation, maneuvering them around so he was sitting back against the couch with Drake now sitting in his lap, resting against his chest with his legs stretched out on the empty side of the couch. "She just wanted to talk about a few things for Christmas and whatever else she had planned or what she wanted." he snorted and looked up at the ceiling, humming in thought then when he recalled the Mistletoe.

"What?" Nathan asked, having made himself comfortable, pencil idly doodling on the next blank page of his sketchbook.

"She's apparently a big fan of Mistletoe," Flynn stated casually, chuckling lightly, "'s been setting it up all over her house, with the plan to catch Elena under each and every one of them at _least_ once before the holidays are up." Drake tensed a little at the mention of Mistletoe, though he tried to relax and go for nonchalance. Unfortunately for him, sitting on his lover's lap was a straight shot ticket to getting ultimately caught red-handed. "What's wrong, love?" Flynn questioned, looking down at Drake with concern, especially when he saw the other's expression.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Nathan said almost immediately, making a move to get up, but Flynn was quicker, wrapping his arms tightly around Drake's waist and tugging him back towards his chest, keeping him right where he sat. Ignoring any attempt of struggling and ever possibly noise of frustration and annoyance, Flynn refused to let go, waiting patiently for his lover to settle. "Fine, okay," Drake grumbled, slumping in defeat, looking put out and just like a child that had been denied his favorite snack. "What's the point of hanging a stupid little plant everywhere? It's not like anyone really needs an excuse to kiss someone."

Surprised by the outburst, Flynn blinked slowly at his lover, his grip only tightening a little when he realized how upset his lover suddenly was. "Nathan…? Yes, the plant is a little pointless, but… there's really no reason to be upset over it. It's harmless, honestly," Flynn chuckled, though they died off the second he saw the sour look on Nathan's face. "Sweethear-"

"I'm _fine_ …" Nathan snapped and made another attempt to get up and this time Flynn let him, a little hurt by the other's tone. "No you're right, if Chloe wants to kiss Elena senseless under Mistletoe, who am I to give a fuck? And heaven forbid Sully uses one as an excuse to perve on women at parties…" he muttered to himself, flailing his arms about as he moved around the living room, seemingly doing pointless things with random items just to keep his hands occupied, "Hell, it's not like any of it will affect me anyway, no one's dragging _me_ under anything-" he cut himself off sharply with a curse when he managed to hit his hand hard against the wall of the hallway leading outside into the hall of their apartment building.

"Nathan…" Flynn said slowly, standing up now as realization dawned on him. "Have you ever been kissed under Mistletoe before?" he asked, a sly smirk making its way to his face when Nathan froze right where he was, cradling his hand against his chest, a dark blush staining his cheeks as blue-grey eyes widened.

"W-what!? N-no, of _course_ I've been kissed under Mistletoe! W-whatever gave you the idea that I haven't been?" he hissed, eyes narrowed now at his lover, though the blush refused to leave his cheeks.

"Why, _sweetheart_ , you're acting as if I've just asked you if you've ever had _sex_ before an audience." he snickered, stalking ever closer to his prey, delighting when he had finally backed Nathan up against a wall.

"D-don't be ridiculous F-Flynn…" Nathan muttered, swallowing hard as Flynn crowded him against the wall, pinning his arms against it on either side of his head. "I… I've kissed hundreds of girls and… and guys under Mistletoe…" he managed to bite out, barely able to get the lie around his tongue, as it suddenly felt heavy and dry in his mouth.

"Oh?" Flynn hummed, eyes half-lidded, teasing Nathan as he hovered his lips just centimeters away from Drake's own. "So why all the fuss, darling? Surely if you've kissed many, as you say, it shouldn't be such a problem what others do beneath one of those… silly little, _harmless_ plants." he said, voice low and he watched carefully as nathan squirmed, before he finally gave in and averted his gaze, turning his head away.

"F-fine… o-okay… I… I've never been kissed under Mistletoe, b-but… it's… it's not my fault…" he choked out, eyes closed tightly and Flynn frowned at his lover, worried once more. While it was surprising that Drake, the self-acclaimed womanizer, had _never_ kissed anyone under Mistletoe, not even any guys, he'd never seen his lover like this.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can tell me," he murmured, kissing Nathan's forehead as he moved one of his hands, freeing one of Nathan's own, to the younger man's face, thumb brushing gently across still pink cheeks and soft, pink lips.

"It's not… not that I haven't _tried_ … well," he started, sighing as he deflated, "I tried _once_ before but… but that didn't exactly go as I planned." he finished with a mutter, the memory of his stupid teenage self trying to snag a kiss from one of the girls at the party he had been at. And when he'd finally managed to do so, not only did she not kiss him like he'd wanted, but some asswhole had pulled his pants down in front of all of the people at the party, including the girl. He'd regretted wearing those stupid pink heart boxers so much afterwards, despite the fact that they had been his comfiest pair. Sighing, Nathan shook his head and looked up, slowly meeting his lover's worried gaze, "Sorry…" he whispered but Flynn only offered a sweet smile, brushing his fingers against his cheeks once more before moving them up into Drake's hair, leaning down and stealing a gentle kiss.

"No need to apologize love," he finally said when he pulled back and chuckled, stepping away after grabbing Nathan's hand with his other hand, the one that had still been gripping Drake's other wrist, and lacing their fingers together. "I love you," he murmured softly and Nathan smiled, utterly relieved.

Stealing another kiss, the smile soon turned into a cheeky grin, "I know."

-0-

After having discovered that Drake had never been kissed underneath Mistletoe, Flynn had wanted to remedy that immediately. Just because he thought the plant was pointless, didn't meant he hadn't had his own fair share of stolen kisses underneath them. It wasn't fair that Nathan had missed out on something so sweet and simple all of his life, so what was Flynn to do?

Be his first, that's what.

-0-

Flynn groaned and rolled his eyes as he watched Chloe kiss Elena for the hundredth time underneath _another_ sprig of Mistletoe that was hanging innocently in Chloe's kitchen and could only bite back a snicker when Chloe sent him a dastardly grin. He was actually kind of amazed that Elena hadn't discovered the millions of Mistletoe hanging in the house, seeing as the reporter was usually quite observant.

"So, Charming," Chloe breathed out, brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes, not letting go of Elena with her other hand and arm, wrapped around the blonde's waist as it was, "I factor into your plan how?"

"Well, mate," Flynn snorted before shaking his head and he chuckled again, "Nathan hasn't budged from the house for hours and I'd like you and Elena to drag him away for at least an hour while I set everything up back at home."

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Nathan's never been kissed under Mistletoe before so your plan is to get me and Elena to steal him away while you… what? Hang Mistletoe up in your house and proceed to kiss the life out of him when he finally returns?" Chloe asked, incredulously and Flynn shook his head, frowning.

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid," he said, ignoring her pointed look that clearly said 'I beg to differ,' "If I'm to kiss Nathan under Mistletoe I plan to make it a memory he won't soon forget. That means I can't just kiss him underneath one just anywhere, you know." he finished his argument and Chloe smirked, finally understanding.

"Well Harry, I never knew you could be quite the romantic," she teased, "so tell me, roses, candles, _both_?"

Clearing his throat, Flynn refused to acknowledge the blush that heated his cheeks before he answered as smoothly and as unabashedly as he could, "Roses, scented candles, all possibly leading towards the bed where I will have hung the Mistletoe you have given me and at that point a kiss is guaranteed, hopefully followed by a lovely night of hot, passionate _sex_." he grinned cheekily, winking when Elena squeaked at his words, face flaming up as both he and Chloe laughed.

"Alright, alright, you win," Chloe said, hugging Elena to her. "We'll go get your pup away from the house while you set everything up. But I certainly hope you know I'll be asking for _explicit_ details come tomorrow morning." she grinned back and all he could do is laugh, shaking his head at her forwardness.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from the great Chloe Frazer." he said in wholehearted honesty and she only answered with a wink returned in his direction.

-0-

As promised, Chloe and Elena had taken Nathan away from the apartment so he could work his 'magic' and also as promised, Nathan had returned within the hour, complaining loudly all about how the girls had taken him out to the shopping district in the freezing cold. And as predicted, the second that Nathan had walked through the door, he'd froze, words stuck on his tongue and blue-grey eyes wide as he saw the rose petals and the candles that lit the hallway, leading to the living room and then to the bedroom, which Nathan had, confused and excited as he was, followed.

"Harry…?" he called out, peering into the dark, candlelit room, breath catching in his throat as he saw Flynn, dressed in nothing but his dark jeans, resting easily back against the bed, on his elbows as he smirked at his lover.

"Nathan," he hummed, inclining his head and he watched as Nathan, still thoroughly confused, made his way over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. "Enjoy your little break from the house?" he asked, watching as Drake wordlessly shucked off his jacket and his shoes, crawling up the bed and settling on top of the older man, blue-grey eyes glittering in the candlelit.

"I… I uhm, y-yeah, no… it was _fine_ …" he swallowed hard, eyes raking down Flynn's naked chest. "W-what uh… what's all this for?" he added in a choked out question, arms sweeping out to gesture at the candles and then the trail of petals.

Chuckling, Flynn tilted his head and regarded his lover carefully, loving how adorable the other looked like this, perched on top of him, looking the epitome of innocence. "Something wrong, sweetheart? Thought you'd like it, is all. And I… well," he paused, letting his words sink in slowly, "I wanted to do something nice for you, just the two of us, in bed at home, enjoying a quiet winter night." he added, his voice dropping to a low purr and Drake shivered, hands clutching tightly at the blanket beneath them.

"The… the uh…" he cleared his throat, blushing adorably, "the rose petals are… a bit _much_ , aren't they?" he squeaked out and Flynn only shook his head in answer, reaching a hand up, carefully shifting his weight, to Nathan's neck.

"I think… they're perfect, love, for the occasion," he murmured, urging Nathan down slowly, giving them enough time to finish their current conversation, and Nathan went down easily, pliant in his hands.

"Oh…?" Now Nathan was suspicious, though only just a tiny bit, "And what occasion is that?" he asked Flynn and his lover only smirked, flicking his gaze upward.

"Look up, love," he answered and the second that Nathan did so, he couldn't help the small gasp that left his parted lips, eyes wide.

"W-what…?" he questioned, seeing the small, innocent little sprig of Mistletoe hanging above their heads, but the moment he looked back at Flynn, his words were stolen from him when Flynn kissed him, gentle and loving, but full of passion and carefully hidden lust. Nathan only moaned in return, returning the kiss with equal passion, intentionally deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to let Flynn snake his tongue inside.

The kiss lasted all of a minute before the two had to finally part, panting heavily, a single strand of saliva connecting them before Drake licked his lips, pupil's dilated as he flicked his gaze from Flynn's lips to his coffee colored eyes.

"...Mistletoe…?" he whispered, trying to get his bearings and Flynn smiled, soft and easy as he nodded.

"Mistletoe," he answered, kissing Nathan again, this time harder and as fierce as his undying love would let him be. "I…" he panted out, pulling back a second time, much to the disappointment of Nathan, "I love you, Nathan," he said, putting his heart behind them, honest as he could be.

Nathan only smiled, ducking his head to steal another kiss, much like he had yesterday, the only difference being his words returned, "I love you, too."


	4. Frosted Happiness and Chocolate Warmth

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Frosted Happiness and Chocolate Warmth~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Frosted Happiness and Chocolate Warmth

 **Words:** 1,813 (6,392)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** In which there is an epic snowball fight that even _Sully_ gets involved in and delicious hot chocolate for our heroes afterwards.

-0-

It all starts with a simple suggestion to walk to the park, on such a nice sunny day, snow layered on the ground and sparkling with the sunlight like a thousand crystals. Elena and Nathan had agreed that they could all use a walk, after staying inside for most of the weekend, though Sully had pointed out the reason _why_ they had, since it was 'balls freezing outside'. But eventually the puppy and the dove, so dubbed by their amused lovers, were able to convince the others to go outside _with_ them.

To the park.

Sully complained every step of the way and Drake was admittedly getting tired of it, so, with a secret grin towards Elena, he'd grabbed a fist full of snow, not bothering to pack it well enough, before sneaking up to the grouching old man. The shout of surprise and 'Jesus fuck, that's cold!' was completely worth giggling over, Nathan doubling over with the force of his laughter, Chloe and Elena joining while Flynn just simply rolled his eyes. "What the fuck was that for kid!?"

"Ah, come on, lighten up a little, it's just some snow~" Drake grinned cheekily, barely managing to avoid a swipe to the back of his head before he dashed back over to his boyfriend. "And anyway, we're at the park now so you may as well just sit back and relax, _or_ you can have some fun with us."

"Yeah, no chance Nate, I'll just be over here, _watching_." Sullivan snarked and Drake snorted, snickering to himself.

That snicker was short lived, when he was hit with a snowball at his back and he cried out, flailing as he turned around, eyes wide, only to see Chloe with a devious grin, tossing a well packed snowball in the air with one hand, her other on her hip. "Oh shit!" he cursed, ducking out of the way when Chloe threw her second snowball, Flynn and Elena laughing at the two.

"Come on darling, you can do better than that!" Flynn cheered Chloe on and Drake gaped at the older man, looking strangely hurt.

"W-what!? You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Flynn, you asswipe!" he scowled before trying to, and ultimately failing at, throwing a snowball at the still laughing Brit. This only caused the Brit to laugh harder and Drake's cheeks heated up at the embarrassment that his snowball had fallen apart before it had so much as _reached_ Flynn. "N-no fair, I-I-" he cried out again, when another snowball was pelted at him and he dove behind Flynn, hiding before staring at the two girls, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock and poorly hidden jealousy.

Because it hadn't been Chloe that hit him this time, no, it had been _Elena_ freaking _Fisher_ …!

"Oh my god, mate, even _Elena_ throws better than you do!" Chloe howled with laughter and Drake scowled.

"I-it's not my fault that I've never really had anybody to throw snowballs at…!" he snapped before deciding it was better to stop talking, as soon as both girls gathered ammunition, and he made a run for it, snow pelting him along the way. "N-no, hey! I give, I give! F-Flynn!" he whined and the older male laughed, grinning cheekily before finally relenting, going to his lover's aid.

They both gathered behind a few trees that were placed closely together, hidden remotely by both bark and snow covered bushes. "Alright love, I think it's time to show those girls how things are done, don't you think?" the Brit smirked, looking at his still pouting lover, the latter covered in flakes of snow clinging to his jacket and scarf. Flynn smiled sweetly, reaching out to ruffle Drake's hair, removing what snowflakes had gathered there, before leaning in and kissing the younger man. "Come on sweetheart, let's see about making a few snowballs."

Nodding his head, Nathan watched intently as Flynn gathered snow in his hands, packing it together tightly into a near perfect ball of snow. Blinking his eyes in bewilderment, because _how_ does one do that _anyway_? he then watched as Flynn packed another one before handing the first to Nathan and nodding his head behind them, beyond their cover.

"Give up already mate? Well, that was easier than I thought!" Chloe taunted and Drake huffed, crouching low like he would in a gunfight, before finally popping up and out, throwing the snowball at Chloe as Flynn threw his own at Elena. Elena squealed with laughter when the snow hit her in her side, a bright happy smile on her face, while Chloe barked out a laugh when she dodged the snowball Nathan threw at her, though _barely_ , Drake was happy to say, feeling rather smug that he had _almost_ hit Chloe back. "Oh it's _on_!" Chloe shouted at them as she gathered more snowballs for her and Elena, both moving to a relatively low park wall that managed to serve well as their barricade.

Sending a wink towards Nathan, Flynn took as many snowballs as he could carry before moving on to his own cover, pelting snowballs at the girls when they popped up and dodging them equally as easily as he moved. Nathan panicked for a moment, seeing as how he was poor at making a snowball himself, before recalling how Flynn made his own.

After a few rather pathetic attempts, he managed to make one that seemed kind of perfect before grinning wide as he spotted his target. The old man had made himself comfy on one of the bark benches, a book in his hands, as the four had started their snowball fight, and what better opportunity than this to test out his snowball making skills?

"Hey Sully!" Nathan called out, just a second before he threw the snowball, howling in laughter when the old man looked up, only to be pelted in the head with the snow, which had almost been in danger of coming apart seconds before it hit it's mark.

"Oh yeah?!" Sully spat out the snow that fell into his mouth when the snowball had broke, glaring dangerously at the still laughing treasure hunter. "I'll teach him to throw snowballs at me…" he growled out, setting his book on the bench, before gathering snow in his hands, shaping it into a perfectly round, perfectly hard snowball. Smirking, he threw the ball at Nathan with aim he thankfully hadn't lost over the years and hit the boy perfectly in the square of his chest, effectively knocking Nathan back on his ass with a shout of shock and pain. "Ha! What now?" Sully taunted, only to curse when another snowball hit him, but not from Nathan, from Flynn, whose eyes were narrowed in mock-anger.

"You wanna try that again, mate?" Flynn taunted, and Sully gaped at him, disbelieving, even as Nathan scrambled up and ducked behind Flynn, grinning cheekily at the old man.

"Wha!?" Sully sputtered in protest, " _He_ started it!" he pointed an angry finger at Nathan who only laughed when Sully was pelted with another snowball and as Flynn got ready to make another one Chloe darted around, grinning wide, Elena following behind her.

"Well now, doesn't this look like fun?" she said teasingly, turning Sully's attention to her and the old man stepped back carefully, clearly knowing that he was outnumbered.

"Now hold on a damn minute, I'm outnumbered four to one, that's hardly fair!" he tried to weasel his way out of what was clearly going to happen, but the second that Drake gathered his own snowball, all hope was lost for one Victor Sullivan.

"Don't be like that, Sully! You've had worse odds before," he said, voice teasing and smirk devious, before suddenly snowballs were being thrown at Sullivan, his book finally forgotten as he scrambled to get snowballs to throw back.

" _This isn't a gunfight_!" Sully's cry was inevitably drowned out by laughter.

-0-

"Ah, so cold!" Drake whined, shivering as he removed his soaked jacket, throwing it over the counter as they entered Chloe's house, because she just so happened to have a fireplace they could all warm up beside.

"It's your own damn fault for wearing that thin arse jacket!" Chloe puffed out at him, glaring at said cloth like it had personally offended her. Knowing Chloe though, it probably has just by existing.

Rolling his eyes, Drake made his way into the living room, plopping down in front of the fire that Elena had just started up and he moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding him from it. "Man, how come we don't have a fireplace in our apartment, Flynn?" Nathan whined, looking up at his lover once the other had settled on the couch just a few feet away from where he sat on the floor.

Snorting, Flynn gave Drake a look that clearly said, 'You're joking right?' before sighing, "Because there is no telling how long it will take you to burn the entire complex down with a fireplace." he answered and Drake felt his cheeks heat up when Elena giggled and Chloe snorted in laughter.

"W-what!? That's not true!" he argued, only to met with an unimpressed glower from his lover. "O-okay, fine, sure, whatever…" he relented, turning his attention back to the fire before perking up when Elena said something about making hot chocolate. "Yes, finally! Hot cocoa is just what I need right now, no joke." he scrambled to get up, following Elena into the kitchen where they proceeded to make their frothy deliciousness. As a side thought, Drake had also managed to make Flynn a cup of his favorite tea, which seemed odd that Chloe had a box of it, making sure it was as hot as his own cocoa before going back into the living room.

Setting the drinks on the table, he plopped down in Flynn's lap and got comfortable, ignoring Flynn's half-protest and Chloe's snicker at the action. Reaching out, Drake made his apology by giving Flynn the tea before taking his own hot chocolate to hide the grin on his face when Flynn not only thanked him verbally, but also with a kiss.

Flynn moaned into the coffee and Chloe laughed, "Oi, get a room!" Drake followed in laughter once he realized she had been talking to Flynn about the tea.

"What? This stuff is to die for, I swear," Flynn argued, only snorting when Elena returned, giggling to herself.

"Ah, I certainly hope you're not thinking about leaving _me_ for a cup of freaking _tea_ …" Nathan pouted, poking Flynn's cheek and the older man laughed, setting his tea down on the table before turning to his lover with a smile, sweet and loving.

"Even for the most perfect tea in the world, that's simple unthinkable," he promised and though Drake rolled his eyes at the words, he happily accepted the kiss that came after.


	5. Tis the Season

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~'Tis the Season~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** 'Tis the Season

 **Words:** 3,940 (10,332)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff, hurt/comfort feels, minor angst, minor non-explicit adult themes

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** Flynn prepares to give Nathan what he hopes to be the best present of the holiday season, only he has to get permission first. Threats are issued and worry is expressed...

 **A/N:** *curses* This was supposed to be done _yesterday_ and put up _yesterday_ but I hadn't even _started_ it until today and now the day is almost over and I still have _another_ fic to write after this one. *groans* Damn it… It's times like these that make me regret starting collections/chapter fics because I always end up not wanting to do them when I tell myself I will or when I absolutely _need_ to.

-0-

Flynn's morning was supposed to have been perfect: he'd wake up early in the morning with the sun shining on his face and his lover, still sleeping peacefully, in his arms. It was, after all, a very special day, leading up to what he hoped would be the best Christmas spent with Nathan and nothing was going to get him down-

-except maybe that annoying little itch in the back of his throat that had woken him up worryingly with a sharp string of violent coughs. He turned away from Nathan just in time, managing to muffle it as well, though a lot of good that did.

"...f'yn'…?" Drake mumbled sleepily, blinking open clouded blue-grey eyes to look up at Flynn, who was now sitting up to try and quell the urge to break into another coughing fit. "...Harry?" Sitting up, he frowned in concern at the older man, reaching out to rub his back comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Taking a moment to gather his breath, Flynn nodded, though short as it was, afraid to prompt another coughing fit. He'd seemed fine last night, aside from the small headache he'd gained, but that was it. Now the itch won't go away and his headache is back, much to his disappointment: the morning was supposed to be perfect, after all. He hadn't even registered when Nathan got up, left the bed and returned with a glass of water, one that Flynn took with a very grateful sigh of relief, before downing the entire thing. "Thanks, love." he grimaced at how scratchy his voice sounded, but after clearing his throat, he tried again, "Good morning, by the way," sounding _much_ better than before.

Letting a wry smile cross his lips, Nathan sighed in relief and nodded his head, leaning against Flynn's side and resting his head against the older man's shoulder. "Morning," he chuckled, "a hell of a way to wake up, you know." he added and Flynn smiled apologetically, trying desperately to ignore his headache.

He swore yesterday that no matter what nothing was going to get him down today because it was Christmas in three days and he had some very important, last minute things needed to be done and they definitely weren't going to be done by themselves. "Yeah, sorry about that mate," he hummed and got up, stretching out before making his way to the kitchen, followed by the still tired treasure hunter. Filling up the glass with more water, he drank this cup in slower increments than the first, smiling softly at Nathan as he watched the younger man go about, making breakfast for himself. "As much as I would love to continue to watch you parade around naked," he smirked when Drake threw him a cheeky grin, wiggling his hips in answer, "I admit that I actually have to be going now."

"What? Why?" Nathan frowned, setting the box of cereal down, turning fully to look at his lover, confused. "It's barely eight in the morning, what could you possibly have to be doing now?" he added with a pout, crossing his arms.

His pout was only alleviated when Flynn tugged him closer for a promising kiss, reaching down with his free hand to squeeze Drake's arse. "It's a surprise, sweetheart," he replied, chuckling when Nathan huffed in answer, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"Come on Flynn, you _know_ I'm not accustomed to surprises…" he said and Flynn nodded, because he did know this but-

"-trust me darling, you're going to love this one." he said, careful not to let any of his nervous hope seep into his voice, because while he liked to think that was true, the thief could only _hope_ that Nathan liked the surprise he had in store for him.

Giving Flynn a small calculated look, one he reserved for puzzles and mysteries, usually, he finally relented and sighed, nodding his head, "Alright, fine, but don't be surprised if I end up pestering you about it all day, when you _do_ get back home," he supplied with a smirk, "and if you don't tell me what I want to know, well, I might end up resorting to… _desperate_ _measures_ …" he added after a moment's pause, kissing Flynn after rolling his hips against his lover's, delighting in the low groan he got in return.

"I'm looking forward to it," Flynn answered, laughing when Drake yelped after he swatted the younger male's arse, before extracting himself, returning to the bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day. It was only when he was in the confines of their bedroom that he let the small bit of pain his head was causing him show and he sighed, making a mental note to grab some tylenol from Chloe's place when he visited her.

-0-

"Here Harry," Chloe said, a bit of worry seeping into her voice as she handed Flynn both a glass of water and some tylenol for his headache. He'd walked in only a few minutes earlier, shivering from the cold and looking a tad bit miserable, asking for some medicine for his head. She wouldn't have been able to refuse even if she wanted to, especially now seeing the clearly relieved look on his face, receiving both the glass and the pills, down both in record time.

"Thanks…" he hummed, before looking around. "Ah, where's Elena? I was… I was hoping she would be here with you so I could talk to you both at the same time." he added, frowning now, and Chloe regarded him carefully.

"Talk to us…? About what?" she questioned, leading him over to the couch, in front of the fire that Elena had started earlier for both her and Chloe. She didn't say that Elena was out in the market getting some warm bagels for them for breakfast, but it wouldn't be long before she returned, surely.

"I… well, you see," now Chloe was worried, especially since she'd never seen Flynn so nervous in his entire life.

"Chloe, I'm home!" Elena called out, following the sound of the door opening before making her way into the living room, pausing when she saw Flynn. "Oh. Hi Harry," Elena smiled then, walking to Chloe and giving her a kiss on the lips before making her way to the kitchen to put up the extra food she bought.

"Hey babe," Chloe smiled, reaching out for Elena when the blonde came back out with their bagels on one arm and three mugs of cocoa in her hands. Flynn gratefully took his cup, thanking Elena as she settled into Chloe's lap. "So, Harry," Chloe addressed him again, her arms wrapped lightly around Elena's waist as she regarded the man next to them. It was her own way of telling him to continue what he was going to say, before Elena had unknowingly interrupted him.

"Chloe, Elena…" he started, carefully after taking a sip of the hot cocoa, sighing at it's warmth and the sweetness that hit his tongue, before setting the mug down on the table in front of them. "I assure you there is a reason behind my visit," he started, ignoring Chloe's raised eyebrow at the obvious statement and her silent urging for him to just get on with it, "and well, I… I wanted to… you see-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just-"

"-Chloe," Elena warned the older woman, her eyes narrowed before she turned from a sheepish looking Elena to a rather upset looking Flynn. "It's okay Harry, whatever it is, Chloe and I will help you the best we can." she assured him, smile comforting and gentle and Flynn sighed, raking his fingers through his hair as he turned to look at the fire. "What is it?" Elena asked, now a bit more worried than she had been before.

"I… I have something I need to ask the both of you, something I need your permission for," he said, slow and careful as he turned to look at the girls, though his gaze was on Elena's and this immediately had the blonde straightening up, frowning in confusion. "I've been wanting to… to do this for months now and well, what… what better opportunity than Christmas, eh?" Flynn ducked his head, smiling nervously as Chloe and Elena gave him their full attention.

"Why do you need our permission?" Chloe asked, snorting in incredulousness, because this was Harry Flynn they were talking to. She had the right to be a little bit suspicious, as he never asked for _anyone's_ permission for anything, no matter what.

It was quiet for all of five seconds as Flynn fidgeted nervously before he all but blurted out, "I want to ask Nathan to marry me!" and the words were quick on his tongue but apparently not quick enough, as both Chloe and Elena froze at the admission and the shock of hearing such from the infamous Harry Flynn.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You're kidding right?"

Elena and Chloe spoke over each before suddenly Elena was squealing and she jumped from her girlfriend's lap to pull Flynn up for a tight hug, oblivious to his slight cringe in pain from both the squealing and the hug. "That's amazing Harry! I'm so happy for you!" she grinned at him and he sent a pleading look to Chloe for help, and after smirking at his predicament, she relented, reaching out to grab her girlfriend and pulling Elena back towards her before standing up herself, regarding Flynn carefully.

"Y-yes, well… I… y-you should save that excitement for when he actually says yes, i-if he does… that is… if erm, you ladies might give me permission to even ask him and uh, Chloe…?" Flynn grimaced, nervousness increasing as Chloe remained silent, eyes narrowed as she stared at him, standing not a foot away from him.

"Chloe…" Elena frowned, resisting the urge to warn her against doing anything mean or saying anything rude.

It was a tense few minutes with Flynn and Chloe staring at each other, one nervous and the other relentless, before Chloe finally smirked, tilting her head up, "Well well, never thought you had it it you, Harry Flynn," she snickered and just like that all the tension bled out of Flynn like water in a strainer. "You've got our permission," she said, and Flynn smiled, relieved, before she added with a suddenly dark look, the smirk still on her face as she squeezed Flynn's shoulder, "but I promise you this, Flynn, you break Nathan's heart and I'll string you up by your dick."

None of them were expecting Flynn's response to be another violent coughing fit, much like the one that had woken him that morning, but he was honestly a bit glad that he could write it off as surprise from Chloe's threat rather than that still persistent itch in the back of his throat.

He'd accepted the fourth cup of water that morning from Elena, waved off their worry with the excuse of surprise from Chloe's threat, said his goodbye's to the girls with hugs and promises to give Nathan their best, before leaving Chloe's house and setting off to his next destination.

And if he'd thrown up on the way, well he simply chalked it up to be nervous as hell of facing one Victor Sullivan with his quest for permission to marry the love of his life.

-0-

He'd bought a small cup of tea on the way to Sully's, hoping to wash out the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth and by the time he'd reached Sullivan's place, his stomach was twisting up with both nervousness and the tea he'd managed to drain from the now empty cup. Stalling for a full minute or two, he steeled himself up before finally knocking briskly on the door, hoping beyond hope that Victor wasn't home.

He felt as if he was going to be sick again and this time he couldn't chalk it up to nervousness, with the tea churning in his stomach as it had been the last few minutes and he'd be damned if he managed to throw up in front of the old man. That would surely ruin any chance of ever getting Sullivan's permission _and_ acceptance for the idea of Flynn marrying the man who was almost like a son to Victor.

And it was ridiculous, because this was Victor Sullivan that he was talking about here; and sure Sullivan was scary sometimes, but he was harmless… mostly. As long as their lives weren't on the line or anyone was threatening to harm Nathan in anyway. And okay, yes, Flynn knows how protective Sully can get over the treasure hunter, but there isn't actually any possible chance Sullivan would harm Flynn for even thinking about this, is there? He can't be _that_ protective… can he?

"Ah, well, I'll be damned! Come on in Harry," Sullivan grinned at the man, slapping at Flynn's back when he nervously shuffled past, trying not to let his thoughts stray on the no doubt creative threats that Sullivan could come up with and _would_ carry out if he wished to do so. He also barely managed to quell the urge to vomit at the hard pat to his back, grimacing as his stomach churned again. "What can I do for you? Can I get you a beer? Or would tea be more your fancy?" the old man teased and Flynn managed a soft chuckle, ruffling his hair as he followed the old man to his kitchen, watching as he got out a beer for himself.

"Ah, no thanks mate," he turned down the offer, noting the look of surprise on Sully's face, but he reasoned with himself that the beer would never actually stay down for too long after drinking it and the tea would only make him feel worse than he was. He wasn't even sure he could drink anymore water without feeling like he was going to be sick right then and there.

"What's up kid?" Sully asked, frowning now as he shut the door to the fridge, opening the beer and taking a quick drink from the bottle, regarding Flynn curiously.

"I was actually hoping I could ask you something…" Flynn started slowly, and somehow this was actually a lot easier than talking to Chloe. Well, easier as in the words themselves didn't make him so nervous anymore. No, the words were easy now, it was just Sullivan's reaction he was dreading.

"Go on," now Sully was suspicious, and he had every right to be of course.

"You see… I wanted to ask your permission for something, sir…" Flynn swallowed hard at the narrowed look that Sullivan immediately adapted when he'd said the word 'sir', but he continued regardless. "Something involving Nathan."

That was when Victor set down his beer, straightening up and he crossed his arms, glaring outright at Flynn now, "I know where this is going, and you can forget about it, Flynn." Sullivan said, sharp and quick and Flynn visibly flinched before steeling himself up, ready to serve his argument.

"Wait a minute, sir, if you'll just give me a chance, I promise-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Flynn? I said forget about it. I'm not giving you my permission to marry Nathan, no matter what you say, so go on and scram." Victor practically growled, but Flynn stayed put.

"No." the thief huffed out, eyes narrowed and for once he didn't feel so sick, but he admitted that it might've had something to do with having nothing on his mind right now except for his love, Nathan, and proving to Sully that he was worth receiving the old man's blessing to ask Nathan for his hand in marriage.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you never really liked our relationship in the first place," Sully snorted here, taking another swig of his beer, glaring at Flynn like he was the very bane of his existence. "And… I'll admit that there were times when things were hard enough that I thought for sure that things between Nathan and I weren't going to last and-"

"You want to know what I think, Harry?" Sullivan interrupted him, suddenly stalking towards the younger man, arms uncrossed. "I think that you're a no good, backstabbing _rat_ that doesn't deserve Nathan's love." Flynn really did flinch at that, squaring his shoulders, prepared to receive every insult and lash thrown at him from the old man. "And frankly, I don't understand how he even managed to forgive you for what you've already done to him. You've broken his heart so many times I've lost _count_ Flynn," he accused and the younger man hung his head, accepting this fact, because it was true.

"I know… I know I don't deserve him and that he deserves way better than a thief like me, but you have to know I am prepared to make up for everything I've done and I may not deserve him, especially after everything we've been through and all that I've done to him, but I love him, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. He's made my life better since he's been in it and I wouldn't want him anywhere else than at my side. I _love_ him, Victor and nothing is going to change my mind of that." he said, baring his heart and Sully could see how Flynn meant every word, honesty and love and pure hope shining in his eyes.

Sully sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he wrapped his mind around it all. He may not have liked Flynn at first, but hell, the kid had grown on him and he had admitted after a while that maybe their relationship wasn't so bad, even if he'd never really gotten over Shambhala. Flynn was a good kid at heart, no matter how annoying or cocky and arrogant he was, and despite how much Sully hated the fact that he and Nathan were in a relationship, Nathan loved him, so he'd managed to learn to accept it. But this? Flynn wanting to actually _marry_ Nathan?

He would never have seen the day, but yet, here the kid was, asking Sully for his permission and he wasn't the arrogant ass that Sully had met all those years ago. No, he'd matured, definitely, and enough that Sully somehow didn't have any more arguments against the idea.

"You love him." he finally said and Flynn knew it wasn't a question that he was looking for an answer to. "To tell you the truth kid, I want so much to deny you the permission you ask for and say 'fuck off', and I have every right to, I'll have you know." Sullivan said, stern as he opened his eyes, looking at Flynn and he was pleased to note the worry in the kid's eyes. But he wasn't heartless and he knew how much Nathan loved him, knew that if Flynn didn't ask him, then Nathan would, even if it was sometime off in the future. "But, even I have to admit that Nathan can do a lot worse than you," he snorted and Flynn sagged in relief, visibly brightening at the old man's words. "You have my permission kid, and my blessing, but I swear to god if you-"

This was where Flynn grimaced, headache back in the presence of his mind and he held his hands up in surrender, "Chloe… already threatened to hang me by my dick if I so much as hurt Nathan…" he blanched and Sullivan laughed, the tension draining from his shoulders as he pat Flynn hard on the back once more.

"Good on her!" he grinned and Flynn managed a little nervous smile before suddenly Sully turned serious, a frown playing on his lips. "But you understand me, don't you? Chloe won't be the only one you'll have to worry about if you fuck this up, Flynn. I can promise you that."

Nodding his head, Flynn let out a sigh before clearing his throat when the itch become prominent once more, "I understand sir," he agreed and then smiled, "and I promise that I'll take care of him for as long as I live."

"Good."

-0-

Flynn smiled as he played with the simple silver band in his hand, immensely grateful that he managed to get permission from their friends and from Sullivan. The nervousness was gone, replaced by a feeling of content pride at having accomplished this, so that he may finally be able to ask Nathan the one question that would ultimately change their lives, for better or worse and Flynn _really_ hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I really hope he says yes…" he murmured to himself, though knowing he wouldn't get an answer until Christmas day. Finally pocketing the ring, he made his way back to their apartment and grinned through his headache when he heard Nathan humming carols, sketching in his book on the couch a random scene from outside. "Hey love, I'm home," Flynn hummed, smiling when Drake turned to him, the carol he was humming stilling on his tongue as a bright grin crossed his lips at the sight of his lover.

"Welcome home," he answered, jumping up so he could greet Flynn properly, stealing a kiss and wrapping his arms around Flynn's waist. "You ready to tell me what the surprise is or…?" he grinned cheekily at the older man, nuzzling Flynn's neck, only to pull away worryingly when Flynn grimaced at the gesture. "Harry…? You alright?" he asked, pulling back so he could look at his lover, now noticing that Flynn looked a little worn.

"I'm fine love, honestly, just a little tired, is all." Flynn answered with a smile, trying to distract Drake with a few well placed kisses, only to pull away this time on his own when his stomach turned. "On… on second thought…" he barely managed to get the words out before he was rushing to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of the water, cocoa, tea, and the half a sandwich he'd eaten after leaving Sully's.

"Oh baby," Nathan cooed, rubbing at Flynn's back with one hand and brushing through his hair with the other, the actions soothing enough that Flynn didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

"Ugh, sorry love," Flynn grimaced, spitting into the toilet to try in vain to get rid of the taste before standing up with the help of Nathan, swaying only slightly before brushing his teeth as Drake flushed the toilet. "Must've been somethin' I ate," he managed to get out, trying to convince himself as much as Nathan, only realizing he was failing when Nathan was looking at his with that hurt little puppy look, dragging him over to the bed after Flynn rinsed his mouth of toothpaste.

Pushing him down on the bed, Drake frowned when Flynn pushed his hand away from his forehead, with a half formed protest, but he'd stayed where Nathan put him anyway, suddenly too tired to protest. "Get some rest Harry," Drake pleaded softly, sneaking a kiss to Flynn's forehead before pulling back with a grimace when he realized exactly how warm the other felt. "I'll be here when you wake," he added, and Flynn was asleep before either could say anything more.

Nathan, after deciding to set out a glass of water for Flynn whenever he woke up, forwent a planned afternoon of absently watching tv and drawing random things that came to mind and curled up next to his lover, falling asleep soon after, hoping that Flynn would be better in the morning.


	6. Hope and Love

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Hope and Love~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Hope and Love

 **Words:** 1,243 (11,575)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), mentioned Yuri (Girl Love), hurt/comfort, minor angst, fluff

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; mentioned Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** Flynn is terribly ill and Drake is impossibly worried; so much so that he's thinking about giving up Christmas just so he can stay by Flynn's side and take care of him without worrying any further about his lover's health should he leave him alone even for a day.

 **A/N:** *sighs* And here is the one that is actually _supposed_ to be due on the 23rd.

-0-

Nathan woke with a start, eyes wide and breath hitching when he realized, with a bit of panic, that Flynn was currently in the bathroom, vomiting his heart out. Cursing Drake threw himself from the bed and went immediately to his lover's side, doing what he could to comfort the ill man before him. "Would you like me to get you anything?" Drake asked, helping Flynn stand up before flushing the toilet, watching with a frown as the older man brushed his teeth, a grimace on his face before he spat the paste out.

"A glass of water would be lovely," Flynn answered after a while and nathan nodded, running to the kitchen to get just that, so that Flynn could both rinse his mouth out and quench the thirst he felt, soothing his sore throat.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Nathan questioned, taking the cup back after Flynn drank what was left of it, only to be answered with a shake of the head.

"No, that's alright, I don't think I could get back to sleep anyway," he answered honestly and Drake sighed, nodding his head in slight defeat. "Let's g o out and find something to watch on the telly, alright love?" Flynn added and Drake nodded again, smiling wryly at the other.

"Alright," he relented, following after Flynn before settling in beside his lover, turning on the tv to the first show that didn't ultimately suck.

-0-

It was a little before eleven when Elena came knocking on the door and Drake extracted himself from Flynn's grasp, chuckling at his sleeping lover. Flynn had fallen asleep within the first forty minutes and after two hours, Nathan had finally given into the urge to call Elena for a bit of help from his best friend.

Going over to the door, he opened it as quietly as he could, stepping outside to greet Elena and she smiled at him, her eyes soft and gentle. "Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's sleeping now," Drake answered with a sigh, chewing on his bottom lip. "Uhm, did you-?"

"Yep, I've got medicine for when he wakes up, soup for him to eat and I got juice for the both of you." she held up the bag and Nathan hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver Elena," he said, with a grateful smile and she hugged back.

"You're welcome Nate, I better get going though, my parents are over and Chloe and them don't really get along too well…" she shuffled nervously on her feet and Nathan laughed, pushing her gently back in the direction of the front doors to the apartment building.

"Good luck, and tell Chloe I said hi, okay?" he asked, grinning cheekily and Elena waved, nodding her head before skipping out the doors and back to her car. With a sigh of relief, he smiled down at the bag before making his way back inside, putting away the juice and soup and setting out the medicine for when Flynn woke up. Afterwards, he settled back into Flynn's side, wrapping his arms around his lover, going back to watching the terribly cheesy Christmas movie that was currently playing.

-0-

"You feeling okay?" Drake asked, sitting beside Flynn on their bed, running his hands through the older man's hair, watching half-lidded eyes watching him. Flynn only hummed in answer, sighing softly and leaning into the touch, curling closer to his smaller lover. Sighing himself, Drake frowned as his gaze trailed to the half eaten bowl of soup that he'd made earlier for Flynn, coupled with the empty medicine cap that he'd given Flynn after he refused to eat anymore. "I feel so useless… I don't like seeing you like this…" he muttered pathetically and Flynn snorted, before wincing at the pain the snort caused him. "...sorry," Drake frowned and Flynn half-heartedly glared at him.

"Stop, y're not useless…" Flynn admonished and it was Nathan's turn to snort, looking away because the words weren't true. He could barely do anything for his lover like this, and it made him worse knowing that Flynn _never_ gets sick in the first place. "Na'e…" Flynn tried to growl, but only ended up choking on another string of harsh coughs.

"Get some rest Flynn," Drake finally said, mentally reprimanding Flynn for putting strain on his sore throat. "With any luck you'll be better after Christmas," he added with a little sigh, settling back into the pillows.

"Wha's 'at suppos'ta mean…?" Flynn scrunched his nose up, sitting up as best he could only to be pushed back down by Nathan, a petulant glare on the smaller man's face.

"Don't get up," Nathan huffed out, before sighing again. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Harry… and you're sick. Even you have to admit it'll take nothing short of a Christmas miracle to be better _by_ Christmas day. But, that's okay. Any Christmas is good enough as long as I spend it by your side, sick or not." Nathan finished with a smile, missing the sharp look of panic that crossed Flynn's face at the meaning of Nathan's words.

Nathan was willing to miss Christmas, his absolute favorite holiday, to take care of him. As much as that thought warmed Flynn's heart, that simply cannot happen, because he knew how much Christmas meant to Nathan, and he definitely wasn't going to forget his special Christmas present he had planned for Nathan. How was he supposed to propose if they missed Christmas all because Flynn was _sick_ …?

"A'se…" Flynn muttered, eyes narrowed now, though his vision was slightly clouded over. He didn't miss the look of startled surprise and slight hurt that Nathan turned on him, however, and he cursed at himself for putting it there. But he wasn't about to let Drake think Christmas was over with before it even started. "Y're not missin' Chris'mas… _we_ 're not missin' Christmas, un'ers'an' me?" he grimaced at how terrible his voice sounded but it seemed to make Nathan smile nonetheless.

"Okay," he said, even though Flynn knew he was just saying that so Flynn would give it a rest and actually rest.

"'m serious, mate…" he managed to sound out, trying not to butcher any words in the process, and he frowned at Drake, reaching out a hand to cup his lover's cheek. "As much as I love you," he stated, pronouncing each word carefully, "I am not abou' t' let you miss out on Chris'mas fer me." Shaking his head, he grimaced again, but managed to stop Drake from protesting about his words and what he was doing, "Or," he added with a strained smirk, "'ave you alrea'y fergotten abou' my surprise fer ya?" he finished, definitely not missing the way Drake's eyes widened, surprise etched in his features before a gentle smile played at his lips.

"You know I don't like surprises," he murmured, though fondly and Flynn sagged in relief, knowing this meant that he won and he nodded his head, with a smile of his own, falling back into the bed and ignoring his headache as he pulled Drake back with him.

"Trus' me darlin', y're gonna love this one," he said, repeating the words spoken yesterday before stealing a light kiss from his lover, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed, Nathan curled into his arms.

"I love you Harry," Nathan hummed and Flynn smiled sleepily back at him, unable to say the words back before sleep finally claimed him.


	7. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~We Wish You a Merry Christmas~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** We Wish You a Merry Christmas

 **Words:** 2,941 (14,516)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), minor hurt/comfort, major fluff

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** It's Christmas day and surprisingly, it's Sully that brings Nathan and Flynn's Christmas right to their proverbial doorstep. Chloe and Elena are just along for the ride. Oh, and the presents too.

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone! Even if it is a tiny bit late; I had things to do, it was exhausting… Now then, *smirks* as a bit of a late Christmas present to you guys, this definitely isn't the last of the collection, because as you'll notice in this part, something ends up missing that you all will get with the net and _final_ part of this year's Uncharted Christmas Collection. Unless of course you want a New Years thing if I don't end up doing the last part around that time. *chuckles* Or I might do New Years separately. *shrugs* Who knows?

 **A/N 2:** So… started this on the 26th, a day after Christmas… and ended up finishing this part on the 29th. *groans* It's been a rough couple of days. Does four days still count as only a little late? Because I have no clue… sorry you guys.

-0-

Unsurprisingly, Nathan had been adamant in refusing to let Flynn out of the house come Christmas morning, so of course the brunette was left sulking, even though he knew it was for the best. He really didn't want Flynn to get any sicker, but he _had_ been looking forward to Christmas with everyone this year.

Sighing softly to himself, Drake shook his head and looked back at Flynn, who was watching the tv with glassy eyes and a mildly annoyed expression, cuddled tight in two thin blankets. "Well, I guess there's always next year," he murmured to himself, before offering a smile when Flynn looked over to him just then.

"'ey," Flynn puffed out, voice rough, but he sounded a bit better than he did yesterday at least. "What are y' doin' all the way over there, darlin'? I's comfier over 'ere…" he struggled a moment to open up the blankets and Drake huffed out a laugh at him, even more so when Flynn pouted, frustrated with them, even more so when they refused to release him from their 'evil cocoon of stuffy heat'.

"You're so cute," Drake teased, walking over and kissing Flynn on the forehead before moving over to the kitchens. "I'm going to make you some soup, okay? Sit tight and I'll be back to cuddle with you before you know it," he added, still teasing, though the smile never left his face.

"Y' better…" Flynn muttered, looking put out, his arms no doubt crossed under the tangle of blankets.

Preparing the soup for his lover, Drake didn't hear the front door opening; he did however hear Chloe's sarcastic comment. "Well, this is rather… cheery," she snorted and Drake snapped his head back towards the living room, watching as Sully came in, with bags in his hands, followed by Chloe and Elena, both dressed warmly in very Christmas-y outfits. "'Ello mate, having fun?" she added in a teasing tone, directed towards the still wrapped up Flynn on the couch.

"Sod off," Flynn grumbled, eyes narrowed, though he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when he saw them. Honestly, he hadn't thought they'd show up, but he was glad they did. Nathan shouldn't be without a Christmas, since, sick as Flynn was, he couldn't give Nathan a properone like he wanted.

"Come on Chloe, leave the poor baby alone," Nathan grinned, bringing the soup out for Flynn, laughing at the other's grim expression at the baby voice the smaller man used. "Don't be like that, or I won't help you out of that cocoon of yours," he added, smirking when Flynn scrunched his nose up, refusing to give the younger man, and the others, the satisfaction of watching him try and struggle to get out of the blankets himself. "Good."

Pleased, Nathan sat down the bowl of soup on the table as Sully plopped down on the couch after setting the bags on the floor by said table, helping Flynn gingerly out of the blankets so as not to hurt him. Not that Flynn minded the mothering, but he didn't so much care for it when Chloe or Sullivan were in the vicinity, close enough to mock him if they cared enough to.

"You two actually watch this shit?" Sully asked, gesturing vaguely to the tv that was currently playing a rerun episode of Doctor Who.

Flynn looked vaguely insulted when Sully called the show 'shit', as he was a particularly big fan of the Tenth Doctor. Nathan only snorted, shaking his head before speaking up, interrupting anything that Flynn was going to say, insulting and rude, or not. "What are you guys doing here? What are in the bags?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed after a few minutes, during which he pushed Sully to the other side of the couch, before sitting down next to Flynn and grabbing the soup for his lover. He refrained from feeding Flynn himself, letting the thief eat on his own, figuring it would only embarrass him if Drake had done so.

"It's Christmas," Chloe snorted, saying the fact like it was suddenly so obvious the reason they were there.

Nathan stopped then, gaping at her and then turning sharply to Sully, who only had a smirk on his face, pretending to watch as the Tenth Doctor, possessed by Cassandra, spoke with Rose. He didn't care too much about the show, or what was going on, so he only knew what was said and who the characters were, however little he knew about them anyway. "You're kidding me, right?" Drake questioned before going right over to the bags, opening them and seeing the presents that were supposed to have been under Sully's tree for Christmas morning. "You guys were supposed to have opened these already, what are you doing?" Not that he was really angry at them, but he had no idea that they were going to do this.

"There is no way we're letting you be stuck with Harry for the entire duration of Christmas day without opening at least one present," Elena answered him, smiling as she took two small presents from her jacket pocket, handing them to Nathan. "They're both the same thing, so it doesn't matter which one you give to Harry and which you open yourself." she added with a sheepish smile and Nathan only shook his head, smiling fondly before handing the second box to his lover.

Flynn took it after setting his soup down, careful enough not to spill it, and he opened the box without any delay, snorting when he saw a cheesy little Christmas reindeer ornament with a red nose and lots of glitter. "How fitting," Nathan laughed, holding his own up before grinning cheekily at Sully. The old man groaned and shook his head, sharply as he glared at him.

"No way kid, I don't want glitter on my living room floor. Besides, that tree is getting taken down the second Christmas is over." Sully said and Nathan barely managed a pout before he was laughing again, sharing a grin with Chloe and Elena.

"Grinch," Chloe stuck her tongue out before moving over to dig in the bag, "Oi. these are from me and my folks. Didn't know what to get you guys, so we just chucked some money on some cards." she said, handing two gifts cards two Nathan, who smirked at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh just take the damn cards or I'm spending them myself." she grumbled and Elena giggled when Nathan accepted the cards with a thanks.

"Open up your own presents you guys, it's why me and Flynn got them for you." Nathan urged, grinning as he motioned to the other bag, the one he saw had his and Flynn's presents to the other three. Sully rolled his eyes as he sat back, relaxing on the couch when Elena immediately reached for the neatly wrapped boxes in the bags.

"Ooh, this fancy one here says it's yours, Victor." Elena smiled, handing the tiny bo over to the old man, who stared skeptically at it, before turning to a grinning Nathan and a confused Flynn.

"What game are you playing at Drake?" Sully questioned, shaking the box and Nathan pulled up a mock-pout, putting his hand over his heart. Before he could even open his mouth, Sully threw one of the couch pillows at him, delighting in the shout of surprise and the angered one from Flynn when Nathan fell back against the other. "Oh don't even start kid, I'll open your damn present. But I swear," he started as he tore the paper, "if this is some kind of… _gag_ …" and opened the box, "I will personally kick-" and finally saw what was inside, cutting his words clean off. Nathan had never been more proud, seeing the awe and amazement on Sullivan's face at the clearly very expensive watch now in his hands. "Where the fuck did you find the money to _get_ this?" And immediately the pride was gone, replaced by incredulousness at the accusation in the older man's voice.

"Well, I didn't _steal_ it, if that's what you're accusing me of." he grumbled and Flynn snorted, eliciting another pout from the treasure hunter. "What? I _didn't_ …" he huffed and Flynn and Chloe laughed.

"Nah, but you probably stole something else to get the money to buy it, yeah?" Chloe teased and Nathan stuck his tongue out, but he was pleased nonetheless when Sully put on the watch, muttering to himself words Nathan didn't bother to hear. "You got me and Chloe something too then?" Nathan nodded to her and smiled when she reached into the bag, grabbing out the rest of the presents, seeing that there were two presents for each of the girls and one stray one that had seven little words written on the tag.

Chloe opened up hers first, grinning when she saw the complete trilogy of that new book series she had been wanting to read so bad. Her expression went from gleeful straight to awe when she opened her second present, seeing a beautiful statue that Flynn had seen on a trip a while back to Europe. The statue was of a flower that Nathan couldn't name, made like crystal, with a little hummingbird flitting above it.

Elena was the next to open hers, eagerly, much to Nathan's amusement as he laughed at her expressions. She was positively excited when she saw the new camera that Nathan bought her, but when she saw the necklace in the other box, she immediately got teary-eyed. "Thank you so much!" she grinned, hugging Flynn first, gingerly, before hugging Nathan like her life depended on it.

"Okay, _okay_! Geez Elena!" he laughed and she pulled away, before sitting back next to Chloe, letting her girlfriend put on the necklace while she toyed with the camera. Her smile was pure genuine love and delight when Chloe told her how beautiful she was with the necklace on, and to see Flynn's face light up with a smile was worth the small bit of jealousy he felt that his lover got her something that made Elena shine like the fucking sun.

"What's this little box?" Sully asked, reaching over to pick up the bo left on the table and Drake panicked, stealing it roughly from him before he could see what was on the tag. Blushing, Nathan ducked his head and ignored the questioning look given to him from the others and the 'What the fuck, Nate,' look solely from Sully.

Wordlessly, he passed the box over to Flynn, shifting nervously on his seat as his lover stared curiously at the box, looking a tiny bit confused. "You… didn' have t' get me anythin' love," he murmured and Drake ducked his head only to hide the blush heating his cheeks.

"Just… just shut up, read the tag, and open the box… Er, wait, no, don't read the tag…!" Drake squeaked out, jerking his head up when silence met his words, only to stare at a wide eyed Flynn, coffee eyes fixed on the words on the tag.

"Ooh, what's it say Flynn?" Chloe bugged, trying to sneak a peek at the tag and Flynn smirked when Drake glared at her.

"T' the theif who stole m' 'eart," his voice was a bit stuffy, but the words were no less clear and Drake couldn't hide the blush this time when Elena cooed and Chloe laughed, teasing the treasure hunter almost immediately upon hearing that. Sully only snorted, rolling his eyes, even if he was just a bit interested.

"Doesn't matter what it says, what's inside?" he said and Flynn dared to throw a pillow back at the old man before pulling a startled Nathan into his arms.

"It does too matter wha'it says!" he argued and smiled down at the still blushing treasure hunter, kissing his forehead messily, much to the very loud protest of the smaller man. " _And_ it matters too wha's inside. Anythin' from m' darlin' will be as impor'an' t' me as he is." Chloe and Elena 'awed', Sully snorted out a laugh, and Drake grumbled something about Flynn being a sappy ill-headed idiot, but Flynn knew that Nathan was beaming on the inside.

"Just… please… open the present…?" Nathan asked, suddenly sounding timid and Flynn sobered up, his curiosity and confusion spiking, and he nodded, carefully tugging at the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear it, before putting it aside so he had only the bo to work with now. When he finally opened the box, he was stunned, because inside the box was the one thing he least expected from his lover, not because he wasn't a jewelry person but because he'd never really told Nathan he even liked things like this. Him being a thief doesn't count, at all, but that's besides the point.

"What is it?" Elena asked, curious, as Drake hid his face, finally, into Flynn's shirt, embarrassed beyond all reason.

So Flynn held it up, a small smile finally blooming on his face, showing the girls the beautiful silver locket. It wasn't in the shape of a heart, but that mattered little when one read the carefully, and beautifully engraved words on the front, 'I love you' and the words on the back, 'Forever and Always'. "Is… there anything inside it?" Chloe asked, her voice barely above a whisper and Flynn paused, looking up at her, blinking stupidly, because he hadn't even considered that possibility. But then again, it _was_ a locket, so of course, there _had_ to have been something inside it.

At her words, Flynn felt Nathan grip tightly at his shirt, making a small barely there whisper of a noise. So Flynn popped the locket open carefully, and he froze, eyes wide, mouth hanging open rather unattractively.

"What? What's inside it?" Elena prodded, standing up and that seemed to snap the thief out of it before he started grinning like a madman, and he held the locket out for them to see, letting the girls look at the small, but no less beautiful hand drawn picture of him and Nathan together, both with goofy smiles on their faces and looks of love for one another that could never be matched by anyone else. "That's amazing!"

"Wow…" Chloe smiled, looking from the locket to Flynn and then to Nathan, who had chosen that moment to peek out from his hiding spot, the blush having gone down just a little, but Chloe saw the clearly apprehensive and nervous look in his blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah…" Flynn murmured, looking back at his love, meeting his gaze, "I's beautiful…" he whispered, kissing Nathan's forehead, less messily this time, before getting up, careful of his recent clumsiness, wary of the dizziness that followed. Going over to their bedroom, he hung the locket up in a place he would see every morning and every night. He chuckled quietly to himself when he heard the girls talking to Nathan, excited about his gift for Flynn and just about Christmas in general.

He'd only been confused for a moment about why Sully wasn't talking with them, until he heard heavy footsteps come up next to him. "You okay?" Sully asked, placing a hand on Flynn's shoulder and the other man nodded, swallowing hard.

"I… I wan'... wan't'..." he wanted to propose to Nathan, so badly and he almost had back in the livingroom, when he saw the locket that Nathan had clearly spent so much time on, with the words carved beautiful and the picture placed inside. " _God_ … I love 'im, so bad," he groaned, looking over to his desk, where he had placed the ring only a day ago, after Nathan had worn his jacket to the store. Flynn had been so scared that Nathan would discover the ring but he'd been so relieved when the younger man returned without a single telling that he'd even seen it.

"I know, kid," Sully chuckled and shook his head, when Flynn looked back at him, before sighing, "but you should wait until you're better. Give you some time to get better and then give him some time to get over you no longer being sick. He's been worried sick because of you, and I won't have you doing this now, while he's nearly as vulnerable as you, understand me son?" the old man said sternly and Flynn nodded dumbly, frowning at him.

"Y-yeah but…" Flynn started and Sully cut him off, smiling.

"He loves you, I know he does, clearly much more than I had thought previous. But I'm not about to let you fuck this up, Flynn," he added in a small joking tone and Flynn finally let himself smile, a little warily at Sully.

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll wai'… but only 'cause I love 'im."

"Good," Sully said, patting Flynn's shoulder, gentle this time around, before turning and waving his hand back at the thief. "Now come on, as much as I hate it, I think the girls have some games and movies planned for us."

-0-

"Merry Christmas, Harry…" Drake yawned, curled up against his lover in their bed. It was night now, near midnight, and the others had already gone back to their own homes, leaving him and Flynn on their own.

Flynn hummed and cuddled with Nathan, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man. He allowed himself one last glance at his desk before his gaze turned to the locket hanging on their lamp, and he smiled, turning to look now at his lover.

 _Merry Christmas indeed,_ he thought, kissing Nathan's forehead before settling down to sleep.


	8. Falling In Love With You All Over Again

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Falling In Love With You All Over Again~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Falling In Love With You All Over Again

 **Words:** 1,618 (16,134)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), mentioned Yuri (Girl Love), major fluff

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; mentioned Chloe Frazer/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** It's New Year's Eve and Flynn has a very important question for the love of his life.

 **A/N:** Tomorrow is New Year's you guys! And I have a question for all of you~ What is _your_ New Year's Resolution? *grins* (I have no idea what mine is so don't ask in return, please? *smiles sheepishly*)

-0-

It was New Year's Eve, six days after Christmas and one day before New Years- and Flynn was extremely grateful because that meant he was no longer ill and he could finally, _finally_ propose to his beloved. And what better day that New Year's Eve?

Chloe had been badgering him about it all day, however and he was getting a little annoyed with her, "We didn't give you our permission so you could chicken out like the pussy you are, so get in there and ask him!"

"I'm _waiting_ , Chloe, I can't just ask the question out of the blue. It has to be _special_ …" he'd answered with and she let it go, though only after Elena had asked her to let him be. The only one that hasn't badgered him really, aside from the blonde, was Sullivan but he was extremely grateful for that, knowing it would be a bit awkward if Sully was pushing him to propose to the man that he thought of as a son.

The entire day had been filled with impromptu visits from Chloe and Elena, goofing off in their bedroom, watching pointless tv, and a trip to a potential client for the when the New Years is over with. And when it had finally turned dark, Flynn had decided that he'd take Nathan out for a romantic dinner at restaurant not too far from their apartment.

"Please tell me it's not too fancy," Nathan pleaded, getting dressed in a neat dress shirt and skinny jeans that Flynn thought made his arse look fantastic, "or expensive for that matter."

"You just worry about that pretty little arse of yours, sweetheart and let me worry about costs, yeah?" Flynn chuckled when Nathan made a noise in mock-anger, glaring lightly at him as he fixed his shirt.

"My ass isn't pretty, it's _hot_. There is a very big difference, I'll have you know. I'm not a woman," he snorted and Flynn smirked, stalking over to Nathan and swatting his arse when the treasure hunter turned away, delighting in the yelp before he wrapped his arms around Nathan, grinning sharply.

"I happen to know for a fact, darlin' that you're not a _woman_ ," he emphasized the word by grabbing at Nathan's fine package and giving it a squeeze before he moved away, far enough that nathan couldn't hit him after that little stunt. He laughed when Nathan gave chase before dashing away, ultimately ending the chase a few minutes later by pinning the panting hunter to the bed beneath him. "I win, mate," he teased, and Nathan pouted, before ultimately scowling.

"You asswipe! You've managed to ruin my only nice dress shirt!" he huffed out and Flynn broke out into loud laughter, pulling back and sitting up to let Nathan sit up too, as he noticed that he had indeed ruffled the other's shirt quite well.

"You look fine love," he cooed, straightening the other's shirt as best he could before stealing a kiss and getting up, straightening his own shirt afterwards. "Come on then, our reservations are at nine and I'd like to get there before we're late," Flynn added with a smirk, pulling Nathan up, kissing the pout away before dragging the other out of their apartment, managing to grab both their coats before he forgot.

-0-

"My love," Flynn purred, his voice dropping an octave as he led Nathan to their table on his own and pulled out the other's chair for him, and despite muttered protests about _not_ being a woman, as stated earlier, he obliged and sat down. Flynn smiled, pleased, and sat across from his lover before pulling up a menu, "This place has the best steak," he said when he looked up at Nathan, who was trying to decide what to get, clearly ignoring the prices of the food there.

"What about the pasta?" Nathan questioned and Flynn smirked, tilting his head.

"Since when have you liked pasta, Nate?" he asked and the hunter ducked his head, huffing out a sharp breath.

"It's… the cheapest thing on the menu…" he muttered and Flynn sighed, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to worry about the prices, just get whatever you want, okay?" he offered, grabbing Nathan's hand before leaning forehead, lifting the other's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "This is my treat to you for having taken care of me while I was ill-headed," he added and Nathan offered a tiny smile, a blush dusting his cheeks at the gesture.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Harvey, and I will be your waiter for tonight. May I take your drink order?" a tall man wearing an expensive black suit came over to their table, holding a notepad and a pen, directing his words to them and Flynn offered a smile.

"Yes, I had actually asked, before making my reservations about a special drink you had here. My name is Harry Flynn," he answered with a smirk, cutting off anything that Nathan was to say and the treasure hunter immediately became suspicious of the thief.

"Ah, yes, of course Mr. Flynn, I will bring the bottle right over," the waiter bowed to him before leaving.

"Okay… what the hell are you planning Flynn?" Nathan accused, crossing his arms after setting the menu down and Flynn smirked, toying with a small napkin on the table.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" he asked, with a chuckle, "can't a man dote on his gorgeous boyfriend once in awhile and not expect anything in return?"

"No, especially not you," Nathan grumbled, but dropped it, despite how curious he was, and Flynn was actually a tiny bit grateful for it. When the wine had arrived, Flynn refused to tell Nathan had much he'd paid for it and instead poured them both a glass as they waited for their food, after having ordered when the waiter had returned with the bottle.

Other than Nathan's sourness at the prices, the evening had turned out quite nice, especially given that the treasure hunter's mood have brightened considerably with each little glass of wine and by the end of the meal, he was maybe a bit tipsy. But he was sober enough that Flynn felt confident it wasn't going to be a mistake asking him to marry him tonight.

After dinner, Flynn took Nathan to a late night movie that both the thief and the hunter had been wanting to see for days now and because of the wine, Nathan hadn't complained for once about prices and instead enjoyed the movie and the 'free' popcorn.

When the movie was over, it was nearing midnight and Flynn's once confident mood had somewhat turned nervous as the time ticked by.

Walking through the park now, both hand in hand, Flynn waited out the minutes as Nathan talked, using his other hand as he did so, moving it wildly with his words and the thief smiled fondly at how animated the other could get. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Flynn spoke up suddenly, causing Nathan to fall silent immediately, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"For the last time Harry, I'm not a woman. You can't call me beautiful or pretty! I'm handsome!" he puffed out and Flynn laughed, squeezing Nathan's hand before bringing it up to kiss the back of it again, like he'd done just three hours previous.

"But you are beautiful, love," Flynn insisted, "and pretty, and handsome, and _sexy_ ," he added in a teasing tone and Nathan stuck his tongue out childishly. "But you're also mine, and I couldn't have picked a better man than you, Nathan," he whispered, taking in a deep breath, steeling himself up for what was to come. "You've… brought me so much joy and love and happiness into my life since I've met you and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to stay there. You're my love, my heart, and you… you _have_ my heart. I'm yours, forever and always, and… and it would make me so happy if you would be mine in return."

"...Harry?" Nathan asked, freezing up when Flynn got down on his knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small velvet covered box, the one that held the silver ring soon to be Nathan's if only he would just say yes.

"Nathan Drake… will you do me the honor of becoming my… my _husband_ and… and marry me?" he asked, holding his breath as he stared up at Nathan and he was so nervous that he actually flinched when the fireworks started. And then all of a sudden, Nathan was pulling him up and kissing him within an inch of his life, a wide grin on his face, his blue-grey eyes sparkling. So Flynn repeated the question, this time in a whisper against Nathan's lips, somehow knowing the answer now, "Marry me?"

"Yes," Nathan whispered back, kissing him again when Flynn grinned, sliding the ring onto Nathan's finger before suddenly picking the smaller man up, spinning him around in his excitement, shouting with happiness and love. Nathan laughed in return, clinging to Flynn when the thief held onto him tight, carrying him like one would a bride, which he would admonish Flynn about later, but right now, he was the happiest man alive- Flynn would properly argue against that and say otherwise, but it was clear that neither cared all too much.

They were in love and they were getting married.

That was all that mattered to them.

"I love you, Nathan Flynn," Flynn purred, clearly teasing but Nathan only smiled in answer, clearly liking the sound of that, before stealing another small kiss from his fiance.

"I love you too."


End file.
